It's just pretend right?
by LuckyDucky546
Summary: When Jonah comes onto Sam a bit too strong, and she refuses to go back out with him,he wants to know why. Freddie "Saved" Sam from Jonah and more questions have been asked, and it ended up having Sam and Freddie to pretend to be gf/bf. TOTALLY SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Here is another ICarly, Seddie fanfic…I made a lot about these two :P but I can't get enough of them tehe 3 I also have a Suite life on deck story…check it out :) and if you haven't already, check out my other Icarly fics to :) I had this idea for a story for a long time but I never actually had the time between stories to do another one…but now I am bored enough to do it haha.

Hope you like it

Icarly- just pretend…right?

Chapter 1

One Friday morning Sam was at her locker, taking books out of her school bag and putting the ones she didn't need in her locker. She was just going on with her normal day like she always did but what she didn't know is that today was going to be a day that she wasn't expecting. As she continued putting books in her locker, she felt someone grab her by the waist from behind. She jumped in fright before the person quickly turned her around and pulled her in to the person. She looked up in fright and confusion. Who she saw shocked her.

"What the hell do you want Jonah?" Sam yelled in frustration as she struggled to get out of his strong grip.

Jonah gave her a smirk and a chuckle "You baby." He answered.

"Why would I take back the jerk face who almost kissed my best friend?" Sam said, not lowering her voice at all.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that." Jonah said before slowly letting her go but still stood extremely close to her.

"And why do you want to go back out with me?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Because I miss you baby."

"Don't give me that chiz." Sam said, getting annoyed.

"Okay look…I really do miss you…I was a jerk…but no worries I've changed." Jonah said, not sounding very believable.

"No Jonah! I will not go back out with you…and I never will!" Sam said, still frustrated as she tried to walk away from Jonah but he side stepped her until she gave up.

"You should know that I don't take no for an answer." Jonah said before he grabbed Sam by her shoulders and pushed her roughly against her locker. Sam grunted but didn't show fear…well she's Sam Puckett!

"What the hell Jonah! Just leave me alone." Sam said as she tried her hardest to try to get out of his grip but she couldn't budge. Jonah pressed more pressure on Sam.

No one around them really paid attention to them, so she had no help.

….

With Freddie

He had just walked into the school. He was smiling and whistling a happy tune as he walked in. He looked towards Carly's and Sam's lockers, which Carly and Sam were usually both there in the morning , but Carly was sick today, so he was now just looking for Sam. But when he looked towards the lockers he saw a sight that made his happiness level go straight down to zero. He heard Sam yell "I said no!" He and Sam weren't really the best of friends but he did have a caring side for her. When he saw Jonah, the guy who broke Sam's heart all over her, he could tell that Sam didn't like it one bit. He automatically ran to them and he pulled Jonah off of Sam angrily.

"She said no!" Freddie yelled at Jonah after he let Jonah go.

Sam looked from Freddie to Jonah, back to Freddie again and she could see that Freddie had the look that he was about to punch Jonah.

"It's Okay Freddie, I can handle it." Sam said silently but loud enough for them to hear.

"Sorry Sam…" Freddie said as his face went red from embarrassment "But what is going on here?

Sam was about to speak but then Jonah interrupted.

"I was just telling Sam here that I missed her and that I wanted to have her back, but she refused, and she won't tell me why." Jonah said acting all innocent.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you….ever think of that?" Freddie asked.

"Oh please, there is more to it then that if she doesn't want the best relationship she had not to get back together." Jonah said.

Sam thought of something right off the spot for an excuse "Did you ever stop to think that I already have a boyfriend?" Sam said.

Jonah looked at Sam "Oh really? Then who is it?"

Sam paused to think of a random name. But then the unthinkable happened.

"It's me." Freddie said as he moved closer to Sam.

Both Sam and Jonah looked at him in shock.

"You two…are together?" Jonah asked in shock and disbelief.

Sam leaned in towards Freddie and whispered "What are you doing?"

He whispered back "Just follow my lead."

Sam nodded and sighed "Yep…we're together."

Jonah looked at both of them "I don't believe you." Jonah said while crossing his arms.

Sam started to panache but then she did the one thing she thought she would never do…She grabbed Freddie's hand and entwined their fingers. Freddie looked down and he felt a blush come across his face.

Jonah looked down at their entwined fingers and then he sighed "Okay…if you are really boyfriend and girlfriend as you say, tell me…how long have you been going out?"

Both Sam and Freddie blurted out

F "One month"

S "Three weeks"

They said at the same time but said different things.

Jonah looked at them confused.

They both began to panache and then tried to cover it up.

Freddie cleared his throat "One month and three weeks."

Jonah sighed "Fine…I believe you for now…but I will be watching you guys…if I see that you are lying…then Sam is all mine." He said with a chuckle before he gave Sam a wink and then walked away.

Sam and Freddie waited until Jonah was out of sight before pulling their hands away fast.

"Ugh" Freddie groaned before putting hand sanitizer on his hands. He looked to Sam to see her giving him a glare.

Freddie grinned before he felt a slap go across his face.

Freddie's left hand lifted up to his left cheek and groaned in pain.

"What the heck was that for?" Freddie said in pain.

Sam sighed "Why did you do that?" She said angrily.

"Do what?" Freddie asked.

"Don't be dumb…why did you say you were my boyfriend?" Sam asked confused.

Freddie sighed "I don't know…you just seemed like you needed back up…because you were going to get busted if you didn't tell him the name of your "boyfriend"."

"But now he thinks WE are dating! How can we be dating if we hate each other?" Sam said getting annoyed.

Freddie went silent for a few seconds "Wait? You hate me?" Freddie said a little disappointed.

Sam looked at him Confused "Well…you hate me."

Freddie sighed "I don't hate you."

"What?" Sam said getting more confused.

"Oh come on…I know we argue over every little thing and we insult one another on a regular basis, but I don't overly hate you…I mean…we are still friends…and friends do things like this for each other sometimes. I was just trying to help." Freddie said in a calm voice.

Sam was a bit shocked "Oh…yeah I guess…" Sam replied.

Freddie frowned for a bit "So…do you hate me?"

Sam sighed "Well duh…"

Freddie felt a bit sad.

Sam giggled "Oh come on dude! Do you honestly think I would waste all my precious time with someone I hate?" Sam said with a grin.

Freddie smiled back "Really?"

"Yeah…you're right. We are friends…even if we don't treat each other much like friends." Sam said.

"Yeah…" Freddie said a bit awkwardly.

Sam looked at Freddie and sighed "By the way…thanks."

"For what?" Freddie asked.

"For saving me from Jonah." Sam said.

Freddie smiled "No problem…what are friends for?" Freddie said.

Sam chuckled "You are so corny some times."

"I know." Freddie said with a smile.

"So….are we going to continue pretending being a couple?" Sam asked

Freddie thought for a minute "I'm up for it…if you want to."

Sam smiled "I think it would be a perfect joke to pull on Jonah."

"So all we have to do is, keep acting like a "couple" whenever Jonah is around."

" Yeah I guess we can do that…we can pull this off." Sam said.

"Yeah…we can do this."

The bell rang, indicating that the students should go to homeroom.

Sam and Freddie started walking to class.

Sam looked at Freddie "I have only one rule."

Freddie looks back at her "And that would be?"

"We do not kiss!" Sam said.

Freddie chuckled "Deal."

…..

Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar errors. Please send reviews and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) WOW I never expected soo many reviews :) thank you for all the great feedback. This is a chapter story…not a one shot lol. I don't do one shots :P. SO here is the next chapter of this story. Hope you like it just as much as the last one :P.

Chapter 2

….

Saturday afternoon, at the Groovy Smoothie with Carly and Freddie

Freddie and Carly were sitting at their usual table right in the middle of the Groovy Smoothie. They were both sipping their smoothies after about a half an hour there talking.

Freddie put down his smoothie before asking "Where's Sam?" He asked.

Carly looked up after she got a text and then smiled "She just texted and said she will be here any minute."

After taking another sip of her smoothie she sighed and asked "So, what did I miss yesterday in school?"

Freddie let out a silent chuckle at the memory from yesterday "You didn't miss much." He said with a smile.

Right then the door chimes rang throughout the place and Freddie and Carly both looked towards the door and smiled at the sight of Sam walking in. Sam was taking her ear buds out of her ears and turning off her Pear Pod before looking up at her friends. She gave them a slight grin before walking over to the table.

"Hey Carls, hey Frednub." Sam greeted with her usual smile to Carly and a snarky name to Freddie.

Freddie sneered at Sam before saying "That is offensive." He called back.

Carly giggled at her two bickering friends "Hey Sam." She greeted back.

Freddie let go of his anger and went back to his normal happiness "Hey, did you walk here?" he asked a bit shocked.

Sam sat down in a stood in between them and then turned back to Freddie "Yeah, why?" She asked.

Freddie shrugged "I was just wondering because your house is like four blocks away from here."

Sam shrugged "Yeah, my mom said I had to walk everywhere now because she doesn't want me to end up like her apparently." Sam explained.

Carly's eyesbrow shot up in a bit of confusion "What does she mean like her?"

"Fat and lazy." Sam said naturally.

Freddie chuckled and Carly giggled at her.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get a smoothie." Sam said before getting up and walking to the counter. "TEE-BO!" She yelled to get his attention. Tee-bo dropped the cup he was cleaning and then turned around to face her with a frown on his face.

"What?" He yelled back.

Sam calmed down and then talked in her normal voice "I want a smoothie."

Tee-Bo rolled his eyes "Why didn't you just say it normally then?"

Sam shrugged "It's more fun yelling."

Tee-bo sighed then went to the cash register "What would it be?" He asked in a bored tone.

Sam looked up at the menu bored "One large mingle berry blitz."

Tee-bo smiled "DO you want a bagel with that?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes "No!." She yelled annoyed.

Tee-Bo sighed "Fine, your total comes to 4.50."

Sam went to take out her money but all she had was two dollars "Shoot." She muttered.

Tee-bo looked at her confused "Are you going to pay or not?"

"I don't really have enough, how 'bout I pay you back tomorrow?" She asked.

"No. Either you pay or you don't get your smoothie." Tee-Bo said.

Sam grunted in frustration. She walked over to the table and quickly asked "Do you guys have any money on you?" She asked desperately.

Carly shoot her head no and said "No sorry."

Sam quickly turned to Freddie "How about you?"

Freddie dung into his pockets and found some money "Here…but bring back the cha…" He was cut off.

"Thanks dude." Sam said before grabbing the money and paying for her smoothie.

Right when she sat back down they heard the door chimes again. They all looked to the door and then their faces went to disappointment and disgust.

Carly snarled at the sigh of Jonah "Ugh…Stupid Jonah."

Sam and Freddie automatically looked at each other and both knew what the other was thinking. So, they quickly had to try and pretend to be a couple again. Freddie quickly draped his left arm over Sam's shoulders, pulling her in closer to him. Sam leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder and they both began to giggle and fake flirt.

Jonah looked right at the table and saw them. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the table.

"Hey Carly." He greeted.

Carly turned away "Don't talk to me."

He sighed then turned his attention to Freddie and Sam.

"Hey Sammy." Jonah said in a flirtatious voice.

Sam rolled her eyes "Leave me alone."

Freddie nodded "Yeah, you're not welcome here."

"It's a free country my friend, I can get a smoothie whenever I want to." He said.

Sam rolled her eyes "He ment you're not welcome here by us…so please leave." Sam said annoyed.

"Why would I do that Sammy?" Jonah said.

Freddie sighed "Hey…no one calls her Sammy but me." Freddie said.

Jonah ignored Freddie and then turned his attention back on Sam "You haven't changed your mind yet huh?" Jonah asked with a grin.

Sam rolled her eyes in more annoyance "Change my mind about what?"

"You haven't changed your mind yet about leaving this dork for a total hottie like me?" Jonah said cockily.

Sam grunted "You will never have me back. I am with Freddie now and I plan to keep it that way. And don't call him a dork!" Sam said trying to defend Freddie.

Jonah chuckled "Wow. That is a bad choice."

Freddie sighed "So, can you please leave and let us be a couple in peace." Freddie demanded.

Jonah looked at Freddie then back at Sam "Fine…I'll leave, but don't think I wouldn't still be watching you. I still don't fully believe you yet." Jonah said before walking out.

Sam and Freddie waited for Jonah to be far enough away until they quickly separated both in disgust and pleased.

Sam gave him half a smile "Good work Fredweird."

"You to demon." Freddie said with a grin.

They both high fived then went back to reality. They both looked back to Carly who had a very shocked and confused look on her face.

"What the hell was that about?" Carly asked with a still shocked face.

Sam smiled "Well you see…" she began to explain.

"You two are together? And you didn't tell me?"

Freddie chuckled "Carly. No it's not like…"he also got cut off.

Carly's face went from shock to excitement "OMG! I can't believe it! You two are finally together. ..Since when?" She asked with a big smiled plastered on her face.

Freddie and Sam could hardly contain their laughter.

Freddie let out a little snicker "No, Carly…it's not like that at all!"

Carly's expression went back to confusion "Huh?"

Sam giggled "We are totally not really going out." Sam said.

Carly tilted her head slightly "You aren't?"

"Of course not." Freddie said.

Carly sighed "Then why were you two acting like you were a total couple?"

Sam began to explained "Well yesterday Jonah was hitting on me, and he was coming on a bit too strong." She started

Freddie then nodded "And when I walked into the school and I saw Jonah all up on her I had to fight him off of her." They told Carly what happened.

"And one thing lead to another, Sam told Jonah that she couldn't go back out with him because she already had a boyfriend, and I stepped i9n and said it was me and so on." Freddie explained more.

"So now he is going to be watching us closely to see if we are really dating." Sam finished.

Carly nodded "Wow…you guys were so believable."

Freddie smiled "You think so?"

"Yeah totally. I actually believed you two were dating." Carly said.

Sam smiled "That means we are doing our jobs right." She joked.

Freddie nodded "Yeah." He agreed happily.

It went a bit silent for a bit before Sam spoke up "Wait…Carly, what did you mean when you said finally we are together?" She asked.

Freddie looked to Carly with the same look of curiosity on his face as Sam.

Carly giggled "Okay well, you'll probably think I am crazy but I think that you two might actually like each other."

Both Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then they both erupted in laughter.

Sam, in between laughter "What…made you think…that?" She asked.

Carly giggled with them "I don't know. Whenever you two fight it's like you are flirting or something."

Freddie shook his head "No way. That would never happen.

Sam nodded in agreement "Yeah, we just do it to do it you know?" Sam said.

Carly sighed "Yeah, I guess I was just being silly."

"Very silly!" Sam agreed with her.

Carly thought for a few seconds before asking "Hay? Do you guys need any help?"

Freddie shrugged "What do you mean?"

"I just ment that I want to help." Carly said willingly.

Sam shrugged also "As in like, back up?"

"Yeah! I want to help fool Jonah. I think it would be so much fun." Carly said hopefully.

Freddie nodded "Yeah totally."

"We could always use to back up." Sam said.

They all smiled and laughed at the plan.

…..

Hey! So what did you guys this of this one. I'm not sure if this one is my best chapter but I still think it is cute :P I want your feed back. Please keep those reviews coming :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the new reviews :) I love getting reviews lol it makes me feel good and just makes me want to write more! So if you want new chapters coming fast then keep sending me those reviews :)

Chapter 3

…

Sunday night, Freddie's room

Freddie is lying in his bed, not able to fall asleep. He was thinking about the laugh he had today with Sam and Carly. He thought back to when Jonah came by them at the Mall. He and Sam did another round of pretending to be dating. He had to carry her bags and hold her hand and stuff, but to himself, he secretly enjoyed it. He smiled at the memory.

…..

'_Freddie's POV'_

I can't believe we are pulling this dating thing off so well. I know Jonah is still very curious and suspicious about me and Sam but I think he is getting just a bit nervous about him being wrong. I can't believe we are actually doing this. Other times Sam might have just told Jonah that I wasn't her boyfriend and that it was just someone else. I think this pretend dating thing is actually bringing me and Sam closer to a real friendship level. She hardly complains after Jonah is gone and we have to continue holding hands or whatever until he is gone. Sure, Sam still calls me mean names and stuff but I seem to not take it to heart as much anymore. I just go along with it and give it back to her. I've even won a couple of arguments with her lately. I think I might actually like dating Sam. _Wait_ I meant fake dating. Ugh I don't know what's going on with me lately. I think this Sam and me thing is starting to become a bit of a guilty pleasure. Ah man what is wrong with me? This is just getting to my head. Why can't I fall to sleep!

…..

Regular POV

The next morning, Sam is at her locker, putting some books away. She had to keep looking side to side just incase Jonah doesn't sneak up on her again. When she looked to her left she saw her two friends Freddie and Carly walking towards her.

Sam gave them a small grin "Hey Carls, hey Fredlumps."

Carly smiled wide at Sam "Hey Sam."

Freddie rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk at her "Hey."

Sam turned to Carly who've just opened her locker "So Carls, are you feeling any better?"

Carly nodded "Oh yeah totally. It was just a stomach ach that's all."

Sam nodded with her "Good."

When Sam was taking two books at a time out of her school bag, she lost balance of them and they dropped on the floor. She grunted in frustration and bent down to pick them up, what she didn't know is that Freddie had also went to pick them up. As they both reached for them their hands touched. They quickly look up at each other then quickly pulled their hands away.

Freddie shrugged "It's okay I got em'." He said before picking up the two books.

Sam stood up and looked around confused "Dude, where do you see Jonah?"

Freddie chuckled at her "Nowhere." He said.

Sam grabbed the books from Freddie "Um…then thanks." She said a bit awkwardly.

Carly was standing in between them, looking back and forth, smiling.

Just then the bell rang for homeroom. Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed the books she needed for the first two classes.

Freddie watched her struggle with two big books "Are they too heavy for you?"

Sam shook her head "Nah I got em'." Sam said as she attempted to lift them above her waist.

Freddie rolled his eyes and then took her books from her.

Sam gave him a dirty look "Dude! Give them back."

Freddie smirked at her attempt to take them back "Na-ah. I will carry them."

"Is Jonah there now?" Sam asked as she looked around again.

Freddie shook his head and smiled "Dude no. I am just trying to be helpful."

Sam sighed in defeat "Fine you win. But if you're willing to carry these books to homeroom then you can also carry the rest of my books to all my classes." She said with a trying to be evil smirk.

Freddie chuckled "Deal." He said while he walked on.

Sam watched him confused. She didn't think he'd cave. She thought he would try to pick up another argument. But she didn't seem to mind, she had a guy carrying her books to class.

…

In their first class

Sam followed Sam into the biology lab as he carried her books. She loved being this lazy.

As they walked in they saw Jonah sitting at one of the lab tables by himself.

When Jonah spotted them he smirked he waved to them, indicating that he wanted them over there, but they ignored him and sat at the table in front of him. Freddie laid Sam's books on the left side of the table and he pulled out her stool. Sam smiled sweetly at him and took a seat. Freddie smiled back and sat down next to her, scooting his stool a bit closer to hers.

"Wow Freddie, thanks for carrying my books, you are such a gentleman." Sam said in a fake happy, loud enough voice for Jonah to hear.

Jonah watched them closely.

"Aw, well anything for you baby." He said with a wink, also talking loud enough for Jonah to hear.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Sam said with flirtatious eyes.

"Pisst" Jonah hissed at them to get their attention.

Sam rolled her eyes before turning around to Jonah.

"Oh wow, Jonah, I never saw you there." Sam lied.

Jonah smiled "Well, anyways, I saved a seat for you, if you're interested." Jonah said with a smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes again.

Freddie turned around towards Jonah "She isn't interested."

Jonah rolled his eyes at Freddie "I wasn't talking to you freak. So Sam….are you interested?"

Sam giggled "How many times do I have to tell you that I am definitely, 100 percent NOT interested."

"Oh come on now, don't be like that. How about you dumb this looser and just go out with me?" Jonah said rudely.

"Just take no for an answer Jerk face." Freddie said.

Sam nodded in agreement "Yeah dip thong. I will NEVER go out with the likes of you ever again."

Jonah was getting frustrated. He stood up from his seat and was about to charge Freddie, but the teacher walked in before he could move.

"Okay class, please take your seats." The teacher said when he walked in, breaking the tension.

"This isn't over Benson." Jonah threatened before sitting back down.

Freddie rolled his eyes and turned around. Sam snickered and also turned around.

…

After class

Freddie and Sam were both walking out of the class together and as soon as they were out of the classroom, away from the rest of the class they both burst out laughing, loosing their breath.

Sam rested her arm on Freddie's shoulder to keep herself balanced.

Freddie took deep breaths to calm down his laughter witch kind of worked.

"Oh man. That was the funniest thing ever!"

Sam nodded in agreement as she also tried to calm down "Yes it was. I can't believe we were that good. I mean I think I actually stopped faking for those last few seconds. I also can't believe that you stood up to him like that. You didn't even flinch!" She said with a proud smile.

Freddie let out a couple of more laughs "I know it was awesome. But I did have a lot of practice with arguing." He teased.

Sam looked at him clueless for a few seconds but then smirked with she figured out that he ment "Oh yes…that you have." She said with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but I think this is one of the most funest three days I've even had." Freddie said with a grin.

Sam nodded "Actually…me to."

They stopped walking.

"I think we have different classes now, so I don't think you have to carry my books for this class." Sam said.

Freddie sighed "Yeah okay…but anytime you need me to…I will."

Sam smiled sweetly, something Freddie never seen her do for real before. "Wow…I don't know how to respond to that…but I think I have to say thanks." Sam said with a slight giggle.

Freddie nodded and smiled back "That'll do for now…well see yah later." Freddie said before giving Sam back her books and then walking towards his class. Sam didn't know what to think now. But she just shook it off and walked in the opposite direction to her class.

…

OKAY there you have it. That is it for this chapter. I hope this one was a bit better then the last one. I thought it was pretty cute if you ask me lol :P Well anyways…REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I am loving this story too HAHAH. I think this is my favorite out of all my other stories so far :P I am getting a lot more reviews then I've thought I would get. Here is another chapter for y'all.

Chapter 4

….

Monday after school

Carly opened her door to her apartment with her two friends Sam and Freddie following closely behind.

Carly dropped her school bag down by the door and looked around "Hey, Spencer...I'm home from school!" Carly called out loud.

Spencer came out of his room "Hey Sis and her friends." He greeted.

Carly smiled "Hey."

Carly looked back at her two friends who have been talking and laughing with each other since the three of them had class together last period and the whole way home. She was a bit curious about what they have been talking about for the past hour or so.

"Hey…what's so funny?" Carly asked.

Sam and Freddie looked to her with matching smiles.

"Just something that happened earlier today." Freddie explained.

Carly looked at them again "What happened?"

Sam giggled at the memory "In first period, Jonah was there and we were being all cutesy again…but this time it was way funnier. Jonah started hitting on me again right, so Jonah kept insulting Freddie and stuff but Freddie didn't even fear him. He actually took it and gave it back to him and it was hysterical." Sam explained while laughing again.

Carly smiled at the two of them smiling and laughing and getting along. "It does sound pretty funny."

"Yeah and I think that Jonah is starting to believe that we are actually together cause he got really jealous and was about to charge at me but the teacher came in just in time." Freddie added.

Carly giggled.

Spencer walked over to them "Who's dating? Carly are you dating someone I don't know about? You should know that I don't like you dating people I don't know. Who is it?" Spencer asked getting a bit freaked out and protective.

Carly put her hands up to stop Spencer from talking "No Spencer I am not dating anyone,"

Spencer let out a sigh of relief "Good….so who is?"

Carly smiled "Sam and Freddie."

Spencer's mouth dropped opened in shock "Oh my God!"

Sam was about to say something but Spencer interrupted.

"Man! No one tells me anythinggg!" Spencer whined like a little kid and then stormed off into his room.

The three teenagers laughed at Spencer.

"I'll tell him later." Carly said.

Freddie's watch beeped and he looked at the time "Alright, who's ready to rehearse some ICarly?" Freddie asked.

Carly nodded "I'm ready. Come on." She said as she headed for the stairs.

Sam groaned and sighed "I don't feel like it." She started to whine.

Carly was just on the stairs when she stopped and turned around "Oh come on." She said before going up the stairs again.

Sam rolled her eyes "I did enough work for the day can't I just take a nap while you guys work on the show?" Sam asked Freddie, the only one left in the room.

Freddie smirked at her "Please come?" Freddie begged.

Sam rolled her eyes again "I don't wanna." She whined

Freddie walked up closer to het and continued to smile "Come on we need you." He tried to convince her.

Sam shook her head "Nope…that's not going to work."

Freddie sighed "Look, I've never really told you this before but we can't do the show without you."

Sam looked at him "Yeah right."

"It's true. The show would fall apart without you. We need your level of comedy to do ICarly." Freddie said sweetly and truthfully.

Sam sighed "Thanks…but that still won't work on me."

Freddie sighed in frustration while thinking of what to do to convince her " I'll give you my left over jerky." He said while taking s stick of jerky out of his school bag. He smiled when he saw Sam's eyes grow wide.

"You know me so well." Sam said before rudely grabbing it out of Freddie's hand and then following him up the stairs.

Freddie chuckled at Sam "Maybe a little too well." He said.

…..

In the ICarly studio

Carly looked at the door when it opened and saw that Freddie had gotten Sam to come up.

"What did you do?" Carly asked Freddie surprised.

Freddie laughed "I knew what she needed to get her going."

Sam nudged him in his side with her elbow while he passed him to get over to Carly "He just gave me some jerky."

Carly smiled and nodded "Ah…I see."

"So…now that you got me up here, what is the plan for the show?" Sam asked.

They all sat down in beanie bag chairs and started planning the show.

After about a half an hour of shooting around some ideas Carly had a thought.

"Wait…does Jonah watch Icarly?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged "He did when we were dating…I'm not sure if he still does."

"He probably does to stalk you." Freddie said annoyed.

Sam rolled her eyes "Yeah probably…why do you ask?" She asked Carly.

"How about you guys NOT fight during the show and keep on acting during the show?" Carly asked.

Freddie shrugged "I'm good with that…what you say?" he asked Sam.

Sam nodded "Yeah…lets do it."

the next day

Freddie's timer went off on his phone witch ment that it was five minutes till show time.

Sam had just finished her sandwich before getting up off the couch and walking up the stairs with Freddie and Carly.

A few minutes had passed and it was now ready for the show.

Freddie picked up his camera and pressed some buttons on his computer before moving forward towards Sam and Carly.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…."Freddie pointed to Carly and Sam and they both smiled brightly.

"Hello people." They both said at the same time.

"I'm Sam" Sam said with a big smile.

"And I'm Carly." Carly said.

"And this is ICarly." They said together.

"Now to kick off the show we will be watching an insane video an ICarly viewer sent into us yesterday." Carly said before her and Sam turned to the video.

When the video was over Sam pressed a button on her remote witch made a sound of a cheering sound.

"What is happening next Carls?" Sam asked.

"Now we are going to be answering some questions that viewers sent into us recently." Carly answered.

Freddie went to his lap top and clicked on the first one he saw.

"Read us the first question Freddie dear." Sam said with a smirk.

Freddie nodded "Alright….the first question was sent into us by seddiefan206 who asked, Sam, Why do you always insult Freddie? Is it just your way of flirting?" Freddie asked with a smile and a blush.

Sam giggled and smiled "Well…to tell you the truth in a way it is my way of flirting…but you guys should know that me and Freddie are actually dating now." She answered casually.

Freddie chuckled then turned the camera to himself "It's true…we are together." He said before turning the camera back to the girls.

Carly smiled at her two friends and then back to the camera "Now that the truth is out let's go on to our next question."

They continued the webcast and everything went well.

The next day at school

Freddie, Sam and Carly all walked in the school together smiling and talking. When they walked in they felt eyes staring at them. They all looked around and saw that most of the school was looking at and whispering about Sam and Freddie. They knew why the people were watching so they tried to pretend again. Freddie put his arm around Sam's shoulder and he pulled her extremely close to him. Sam smiled and put her arm around his lower back. They both chuckled when they heard everyone gasp. They all continued to their lockers.

Freddie stopped with Sam and her locker and they both let out hidden laughter.

"That was awesome." Sam said with a smiled.

"Yeah…now we got the whole school fooled." Freddie said.

"You guys are too good." Carly said with a smile.

"We know." Freddie and Sam said at the same time.

Just then Jonah came walking into the school. Freddie pulled Sam closer to him and they got on the "in love" looks.

"Um…hey guys." He said a bit annoyed.

"Why so grumpy?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe you guys did that." He blurted.

The three of them all tried to contain their laughs.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked all innocent.

"I watched all of your webcast from the last two months and when I watched them back they were not at all like the one last night." Jonah said getting really suspicious.

Freddie gulped "Um…that's because…" Freddie begins but started to hesitate.

"That's because we kept it a secret for all that time and so last night we came out with it to the whole….world." Sam said, saving Freddie.

"Oh…okay then. I will still be watching you guys for at least one more week…and if you guys loose it and get sick of the act then I will have Sam back." Jonah said.

"Don't I have a say in this bet!" Sam asked.

"Of course you do honey." Freddie said.

"It is a bet and I say I will have you back weather you like it or not." Jonah said before walking away.

"Ugh…he irks me!" Sam said annoyed.

"It's okay…we have at least a week left to go…do you think you can pull through it till then?" Freddie asked.

Sam sighed "No…" she said.

"What?" Freddie said a little disappointed.

"I know WE can pull through it." Sam said with a smile.

Freddie sighed and smiled "Me too."

The bell rings and the three of them walk to homeroom together.

….

Okay! There it is! It isn't the best chapter but I'd say it will do :P I will update real soon. Please leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another chapter for you guys…and thanks again for the reviews…YAY I love getting them tehe. Anyways I hope you will like this chapter as well :)

Chapter 5

…..

In Sam's room…Sam's POV

Sam's thoughts

The last couple of weeks went really well. Me and Freddie have gotten way into this couple act. We have everyone fooled…sometimes I kind of scare myself with how good we are at it. I always loved pranking and messing with people's heads…but this act has been one of the funniest I've pulled. I am getting so used to it now that it sort of comes naturally to me. I know that me and Freddie aren't best friends but we have gotten a lot more friendlier this year. But in these past couple of weeks we have grown a lot closer then I thought was even possible. I never thought I'd see the time that I actually appreciate Freddie's friendship and presence. He has also changed in the past year. He isn't that little, creepy dweeb that creped on Carly since seventh grade. And I must say, he's been looking a lot different to. I mean he used to be short, a horrible dresser and was so weak…but lately he's gotten tall, has gotten a more appealing style, he has also gotten noticeable buffer, and he's gotten way cuter that's for sure. WAIT A MINUTE! Where the hell did that come from? Freddie is NOT my type…he shouldn't be anyone's type! He isn't cute! He's….well he's….oh lets face it he's gorgeous. Oh God if anyone ever heard me say that out loud I would seriously be ripped on till the day I die. But, I don't like him that way not even a little.

…..

The next day in school

Normal POV

Freddie was at his locker, putting books away in the morning. He was smiling happily ever since he got up this morning and he didn't know why exactly but he liked the feeling. When he closed his locker, he turned and saw Sam and Carly coming his way. Freddie noticed that Sam's hair was down and wet He kept his happy smile on when he saw them "Good morning ladies."

Carly smiled back "Hey good morning." She said with as much excitement as Freddie.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes "Mornin'." She said a bit grumpy and lazy.

Freddie realized "What's up with you?" Freddie asked a bit concerned.

Carly smiled again "Well you know Sam and mornings do not go right together."

"Exactly!" Sam said.

"What happened?" Freddie asked knowingly.

Sam sighed "Okay well first off I didn't get up until a half an hour before the bus was supposed to come because my stupid mother had token my alarm clock to wake herself up but she didn't bother to wake me up as well so I had to rush in the shower and throw on random cloths so I can catch the brush. So I didn't have time to dry my hair so that's why it's wet. And second of all I didn't get much sleep last night." Sam explained.

Freddie gave her a sympathy look "How come you didn't get much sleep?"

"I just had a lot of thoughts going through my head that's all." Sam said.

"Wow, Sam was thinking a lot last night? Who would of thought that would happen?" Freddie joked.

Sam gave him a dagger filled look "Dude!" Sam said a bit offended.

Freddie sighed "Sorry I was just joking…so what were you thinking about?" he asked curious.

"It's none of your business Benson." Sam snapped at him quickly.

Freddie jumped a bit back in fear "Uh…"

Sam let out a loud sigh "Look, I'm sorry Freddie I didn't mean to snap at you like that I am just having a horrible morning." Sam said feeling a bit guilty.

Freddie gave her a reinsuring smile "No worries…I won't hold it against you."

Sam gave him a small smile back "Okay."

Carly was trying to hold back her smile from growing bigger. She could sense something going on between them but she's decided to let it go for now.

"So…anyways…what classes do you guys have now?" Carly said trying to avoid this convocation going awkward.

Sam took out her schedule and looked at her list "Okay I got…Ugh…Science and Math." She said disgusted.

Freddie smiled "Cool I got Science first to."

Sam smiled back "Awesome…how about you Carls?"

"Ugh…I'm not in your guys' science class. But I have Math with you Sam."

"Cool." Sam said back.

Just then the bell rang for homeroom

"Okay guys lets go." Freddie said.

"Can't we just skip off?" Sam asked

"No Sam." Carly replied.

"You suck." Sam said as they walked on.

….

In Science with Freddie and Sam

Freddie and Sam sat at their usual table together. They waited until the teacher and some more students to come in.

"Why did we have to come to class early?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Sam we are not that early." Freddie said.

"But the teacher isn't even here yet." Sam replied.

"Sam just calm down."

"No! I am still very grumpy from this morning."

"Still?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. I hate having wet hair and these stupid cloths on…I look gross." Sam said.

Freddie sighed "Oh come on Sam you don't look that bad."

"Yeah right you're just saying that." Sam said while rolling her eyes.

Freddie looked down at her ensemble. She was wearing a little bit too big black shirt with a bow tie holding it so it looked a bit tighter on her and she was also wearing semi baggie jeans with holes that were not ment to be on them. "Seriously you actually look really good today." He said sweetly.

"Aw…thanks Freddie." Sam said with a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Just then the teacher and the rest of the students came into the classroom.

"Good morning class." He said happily.

Sam rolled her eyes "Yeah right." She said to herself but loud enough for Freddie to hear.

Freddie couldn't help but smile at her comment.

….

Next period

Carly and Sam sat next to each other in the back of the class.

"Hey…what happened in Science today?" Carly asked Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes "Nothing really…I wasn't paying attention most of the time."

Carly giggled at her friend "Typical Sam." Carly said.

Sam smiled and then looked around the classroom and saw that most of the students were looking and her while smiling and giggling.

"Carly do I have something on my face or something?" Sam whispered to Carly.

Carly looked at her and smiled "No why?"

"Cause everyone is staring at me and smiling and it is freaking me out." Sam said.

"Calm down Sam I think they are just thinking about the idea of you and Freddie together." Carly said.

"Oh right…I forgot everyone knows now." Sam said while calming down a bit.

Sam then saw a balled up paper ball land on her desk. She was confused but decided to unravel it and it was a note. She rolled her eyes when she read it.

Sam,

Looking good babe…did you dump that geek yet?

Jonah

The note read.

Sam sighed then wrote and passed the note back.

Jonah smirked when he received it back and he read it.

And it read:

Shut up Jonah…and FYI, I did not dump him. And he is not a geek! He is way cooler then you.

-Sam

When Jonah read that he rolled his eyes and then wrote back.

Sam was annoyed with the note passing but she read it anyway and it said:

Yeah right…he is so not cool. I don't know what you see in that kid…but anyway…only a week or so left until I figure out your guys' dirty little secret and you'll be all mine.

-Jonah

Sam rolled her eyes and then crumpled the piece of paper and never wrote back after that.

When the bell rang Sam and Carly rushed out of class.

"Oh my Gosh that class was so boring!" Sam complained.

"I know I was about to fall asleep." Carly agreed.

They talked until they met up with Freddie at their lockers.

"Hey girls."Freddie greeted.

"Hey Freddie." The two girls both greeted back.

"So…are you in a better mood Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Sort of…but I am quite annoyed now." Sam said.

"About what?" Freddie asked.

"Jonah wouldn't stop passing me notes in class." Sam explained.

"Really? Man he is such a pain…so what did he say?" Freddie asked.

Sam took out the piece of paper the notes were on and passed it to Freddie "Here"

Freddie took it and read them.

"Oh God." Freddie said.

"I know right?" Sam said.

"He is an idiot." Freddie said annoyed.

"I know." Sam agreed more.

"So do you guys want to meet up after school and do something?" Carly asked.

"Yeah sure." Freddie said.

"I have nothing better to do." Sam said.

"Okay great. Meet here right after last period." Carly said.

"Alrighty" Sam said.

…..

OKAY so there is another chapter. More Reviews please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here I go again lol. Wow I've never gotten a bad review yet for this story :) yay!. Anyway hope you like this chapter too! Be warned this chapter might be a bit vilent so I hope you guys don't mind that kind of stuff.

Chapter 6

….

After school, walking around Seattle

Sam, Carly and Freddie have all decided to go out around the town after school that day. They didn't have anything better to do so they figured…why not? As they were walking they spotted a couple of teenagers their age walking towards them. The group of teenagers all smiled and squealed when they saw the Icarly gang. They must have been fans. They fan to them.

"Are you guys really the ICarly gang?" A tall brunette asked excitedly.

"Yes, indeed we are." Freddie answered.

"OMG is it true?" another one asked.

"Is what true?" Sam asked.

"You know…that you and Freddie are going out!" A cute read head asked.

"Oh well no." Freddie said trying to set them straight.

"What?" The all asked in shock and disappointed.

"It is just an act we are doing because my creepy ex boyfriend wants me back but I hate him so we made up a lie that we are going out so now whenever he is near we pretend to be a couple." Sam explained.

"Oh…well too bad." The brunette asked.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"We were kind of hoping that you were 'cause we are total Seddie fans." One of them said.

"Oh well sorry to disappoint but we are not a couple…believe me we are far from it." Sam said.

For some reason that made Freddie feel weird and hurt inside. He didn't know why.

"Umm…exactly." Freddie said in agreement.

"Oh okay then. But can we still have your guys' autographs?" They asked.

Carly, Sam and Freddie smiled and nodded and happily signed autographs.

When Sam and Freddie walked on after signing autographs Carly stayed a bit behind and stopped to talk to the fans.

"Between you and me…I believe that there is something between them but they just don't know what it is yet." Carly said with a smirk.

"I think the same thing." One of them said.

Carly smiled and said a quick good bye before catching up with Sam and Freddie.

…

The next day at school

Freddie was walking into the school happily until he saw that Jonah was standing in front of his locker waiting. Freddie approached him cautiously.

"What are you doing at my locker?" Freddie asked annoyed but a bit scared.

"Oh hey there Fredloser, where is 'your lady'." Jonah insulted while putting air quotes around your lady.

"She'll be here soon. But you still didn't answer my question, why are you at my locker?" Freddie asked.

"What? Am I not invited?" Jonah asked trying to act tough.

"No you are not…so leave." Freddie ordered.

"No I wont I am here for some answers." Jonah said while leaning on Freddie's locker.

"If I answer it will you leave?" Freddie asked hopefully.

"Sure." Jonah said.

"Fine what is it?" Freddie asked…preparing for the worst.

"Why the heck are you with Sam?" Jonah asked.

"The answer is simple because…I love her." Freddie said as believable as possible.

"Wow…who would be dumb enough to fall in love with Sam?" Jonah asked with a grin.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Freddie asked getting frustrated.

"Oh come on man…she isn't exactly what you'd expect a girl to be like." Jonah started rudely.

"Jonah what are you saying?" Freddie asked getting madder by the minute.

"Okay first of all she has no style, she dresses like a dude most of the time, she eats like a pig, and she is so loud and is just a total turn off." Jonah listed off some things.

Freddie was shocked "Dude you have it all totally wrong. Well I know she is those things but I happen to like that she is not like all the other girls out there. And for the record you are forgetting that Sam could beat you up in a blink of an eye."

"Oh and did I forget to mention she is so not hot." Jonah said.

"You're kidding me right? Sam is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met." Freddie argued without thinking of what he was saying.

"Really?"Jonah asked.

"Yeah really." Freddie said stepping a bit closer to Jonah. "Oh wait a minute…is you think Sam is all those things you mentioned then why the heck are you hitting on her ad trying to get her back?" Freddie asked confused.

"That's easy, me and my friends made a bet that whoever could get the best joke of a girlfriend by the end of this month then the winner gets a hundred bucks in cash so I thought Sam would be the perfect candidate." Jonah said.

Freddie was shocked and frustrated with Jonah "You sleazy scum bag." Freddie said in an angry voice that he had never used before. Before any other words were said Freddie took a strong, powerful punch to Jonah's face near his eye.

"You idiot!" Jonah shouted before punching back but missing. Freddie took another dive with his fist at Jonah and gave him another powerful punch but in the gut.

A huge fight broke out and it quickly drew a crowed around them. The two guys were suddenly on the floor, punching and kicking one another. Freddie had beaten Jonah for the top and Freddie never slowed down his punches.

"What's wrong with you man?" Jonah yelled over the crowed.

"No one takes advantage of Sam!" Freddie yelled while he continued to deliver a lot more punches.

"Oh please." Jonah said before he kicked Freddie off of him and quickly stood up. Freddie stood up after him and quickly charged at Jonah but Jonah gave him a hurtful knee to the face witch made Freddie fall back down to the floor holding his hand to his hurt eye. He never gave up though but he might as well then. Because before he could have another chance to get up Jonah gave him a hurtful strike to the head with his ring filled fist. The made Freddie fall all the way down to the floor.

The crowed was very nervous and shocked.

Just then Sam and Carly walked into the school and they saw the group of people so they walked over to see what was going on and when they made their way to the front of the group they saw that Freddie was nearly unconscious on the floor with Jonah standing over him.

"Oh no." Sam said before charging into the circle "What in the world do you think you are doing Jonah!" Sam asked frustrated.

"Oh hey sunshine no this isn't what it looks like he started it." Jonah blamed Freddie.

"Oh please I bet you had it coming what did you do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing Sam." Jonah said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah right." She said before she gave him a strong slap across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jonah asked.

"For being a total jerk and beating up my boyfriend." Sam said as she still tried to act.

"Whatever…I'm out of here." Jonah said before walking away from them.

The crowed all separated and went their own ways.

Sam sighed before looking down at a hurt Freddie "Oh God Freddie are you okay?" She said before kneeling down next to him on the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam don't worry about it." Freddie said softly.

"Dude your eye is getting all purple and gross…let me and Carly help you to the nurses office for some ice or something."

"Okay…thanks." Freddie said.

Sam gave him a small smile before holding her hand out to help him up. He returned the smile and took her outstretched hand and got up.

"Carly can you help?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Carly said while getting on the opposite side of Freddie.

They both helped Freddie walk to the nurse's office.

….

Okay weird ending for the chapter but I got a bit lost with it lol…I will continue asap :P I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

NEW CHAPTER yay! It's been awhile huh? Lol Sorry about that I was too busy with school work and stuff :P

Hope you like this! This chapter had MAJOR seddie!

Chapter 7

…..

The day after in school

Sam was at her locker in the morning whistling a random tune. She was minding her own business until she felt a pair of hands go across her eyes. She rolled her eyes underneath the palms. "Leave me alone Jonah." She said annoyed.

"I'm not Jonah." A familiar guy's voice said with a soft chuckle.

She smiled "Then would it be my "boyfriend"" She said with air quotes when she said boyfriend.

"That would be correct sunshine." Freddie's voice said with a lighter laugh as he took his hands away from her eyes.

Sam turned around and saw Freddie. She smirked at him "Morning dork." She said in her usual Sam insulting voice.

"Now there's the Sam I know." Freddie said with a smirk on his face." And good morning to you to." He said.

Sam's smile left her face as soon as she concentrated on Freddie's eye "Wow…dude are you okay?" Sam said before stepping closer to him and going on her tippy toes to get a closer look at his black and purple eye.

"I'm fine….it doesn't even hurt much." Freddie said with a no big deal tone.

"Are you sure of that?" Sam said as she gently touched the corner of Freddie's eye.

Freddie flinched when she touched his eye "Ow."

"I knew it." Sam said.

"No it's actually no big deal…it just stings a little bit and why do you care so much anyway?" Freddie asked.

"Um…I don't…I just know what it's like having a black eye…and it is not a fun thing to have." Sam said trying not to care.

Freddie gave her another smirk.

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"You do care." Freddie gloated.

"I do not!" Sam argued.

"And you were worried about me."

"I could care less about you!" Sam said annoyed.

"Just admit it…you were worried about me and you care for me." Freddie said while stepping closer to Sam. She just stayed where she was not moving backwards so they were extremely close.

"Shut up Freddie." Sam said annoyed.

"Ha I knew it."

"You know nothing!." Sam said.

"Okay fine...you don't care." Freddie said ending his fun.

"Your enjoying this aren't you Benson?" Sam asked while giving him a dirty look.

Freddie smiled proudly at her "I sure am Puckett."

"You irritate me." Sam said.

"I know." Freddie said, while still smiling.

"But seriously are you sure your okay? Not that I care!" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam…it was worth it though." Freddie admitted.

"Why did you start that fight anyway?"

"Well…Jonah was being a total jerk, he was talking about you like you were nothing…he doesn't actually like you…he is trying to get you because of a bet with his friends and I thought it was pretty scummy and I couldn't take it anymore so I just punched him as hard as I could." Freddie explained.

Sam was shocked at hearing this "You punched him because of me?"

"Well…yeah." Freddie said sweetly.

Sam fought to not smile but she couldn't hold it anymore "Wow…I didn't know you had it in you Freddie."

"You're impressed?" Freddie asked shocked.

Sam looked away from him for a split second "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but…yes." Sam said with a small smile.

Freddie smiled back "That's a first."

"I know." Sam said.

Freddie looked down at the floor for a second but when he looked back to Sam he could immediately feel Sam's arms wrap around his neck and she pulled him into a hug. Freddie was shocked at first but didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Thank you." Sam whispered to Freddie.

Freddie smiled to himself.

Sam pulled away from Freddie slightly and looked him in his eyes.

"No problem." Freddie said back once they pulled away.

"And just between you and me, I think that black eye makes you look sort of tough." Sam said with a big grin on her face.

Freddie blushed "You think so?"

Sam giggled and nodded.

They both smiled at each other in silence.

Just then Carly walked around the corner with a big smile on her face "Hey gu…wow."

Freddie and Sam both saw Carly and immediately separated.

"Uh Hey Carls." Sam said with a slight blush on her face.

"What's going on here?" Carly asked with a cutesy smile.

"Not what you think." Freddie said a little too quickly.

"And what do you think I think?" Carly asked having fun watching them squirm.

"We just hugged girl." Sam said.

"I know…I'm sorry."

"You're evil." Freddie said.

"You guys are getting WAY too good at this acting thing." Carly said with a smirk.

"I know…we are getting pretty good hay?" Freddie said proudly.

Just then Jonah comes around the corner.

"Hey guys." Jonah said.

"Nice lip Jonah." Sam said before giggling at Jonah's busted lip.

"Yeah it hurts…would you kiss it better?" Jonah asked with a smirk.

"You wish Jonah." Freddie said before putting his arm over Sam's shoulder.

"I do." Jonah said as he licked his lips.

"Would you just give up already? You don't even like her." Freddie said.

"I do…I love her." Jonah said.

"Yeah right." Sam said.

"It's true baby." Jonah said.

"Get over yourself Jonah. Get it through your pee sized brain…NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Sam said frustrated.

"Except you right Sam?"

"Especially me you idiot!" Sam argued.

"By the way…you guys are off the hook after today…you have about five hours then you could go back to normal…NOT being together!" Jonah argued back.

"There is nothing to let off the hook. This is one hundred percent real." Freddie said.

"I have to admit…what you did to me yesterday took guts and was truly believable, but just incase…you only have five hours to go. And if I find out you are just acting then Sam will be all mine Benson." Jonah said.

"Even if we are acting I will still not let you have her." Freddie said.

Sam was getting very happy and surprised at the sane tine whenever Freddie stood up to Jonah.

"Well then…we'll just see about that then at the end of the day."

"Alright then." Freddie said.

"Well good bye ladies." Jonah said before walking off.

"He irks me so much!" San said annoyed.

"I know me to."

Carly smiled at them "You guys care for each other don't you?" Carly asked.

"What? No I don't!" Sam said quickly.

Freddie smirked at her and then looked back to Carly "She does care."

Sam elbowed Freddie in the side "I do not!"

"Do to."

"DO not!"

Carly sighed "Okay fine…you don't."

"See she believes me!" Sam said to Freddie.

"Whatever." Freddie said with a smile still on his face.

The bell rings

"Okay well I guess it's time for homeroom…come on." Freddie said before walking confidently to class.

Sam sighed and started walking after him but Carly grabbed her by the forearm and pulled Sam back.

"What? We're going to be late." Sam said.

"I don't care." Carly started.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Carly asked.

"Sure…go ahead."

"But you have to promise that you will tell the truth."

"Okay I swear…now quickly tell me." Sam said anxious.

"Okay…Do you happen to actually have some feelings for Freddie?" Carly asked?

"What? Are you crazy?" Sam said trying to sound grossed out.

"Sam…tell me the truth." Carly ordered.

Sam fell silent for a minute "Okay fine…I think it is possible."

Carly smiled "I knew it."

"You can't tell him. It'll ruin everything."

"I won't. Just tell me one more thing."

"What is it?" Sam asked worried.

"Since when?"

"It's complicated…I guess during the while we were acting it kind of started to feel real." Sam explained.

"That's so cute…I think you should talk to him about this." Carly suggested.

"No Carls…it'll ruin our friendship. We are actually starting to get along great and I don't want it to feel awkward if he don't like me that way back."

"You'd never know Sam…I think he might like you back."

"Yeah right." Sam said doubtfully.

"Seriously…will you at least think about telling him?" Carly asked.

"Fine…but I will do it at the right time and when I am ready."

"Good."

Just then the second bell for homeroom rang.

"Shoot we have to hurry." Carly said.

"Okay lets go." Sam agreed and then they quickly made their way to class.

….

WELL Tell me that you guys think. REVIEWS WOULD ME NICE LOL! Was it Seddie enough for you? HAHA I will update when I can.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I have some news for you guys…I'm sorry to say this but I think this is the last chapter for this story. It was really run working on this. I hope you like this ending :)

Chapter 8

….

The day felt like it was going very slow. Freddie, Sam and Carly were in their last class together of the day.

Sam was eyeing the clock over the black board behind the teacher every five minutes. She was getting very impatient. This came noticed by Freddie. He saw how her legs were shaking under the table and she was fidgeting like crazy with her hands. Freddie opened his note book and ripped out a piece of paper out of it and started writing. He looked up at the teacher to see that he had his back turned so it was safe. He quickly passed the piece of paper to Sam who was sitting on his left.

Sam spotted the piece of paper land on her desk and she quickly unfolded it and read it.

_Why are you freaking out?_

_-F_

Sam read it and looked over at Freddie who was watching her. She sighed and started to write back. She folded it and sent it back to Freddie.

'_Cause this day is going so slow dude! In about 30 minutes it will be the end of school and that means it's the last day for us to be fake dating._

_-S_

Freddie nodded while he wrote down his response and passed it back to Sam.

_I know. It's actually been a lot of fun…for me anyways._

_-F_

When Sam got it back she felt a smile appeared on her face. She glanced back to Freddie to see him looking at her and smiling back. Sam quickly wrote back.

_Yeah it was kind of fun. It was great working with you Fredward._

_-S_

Freddie received it and smiled again.

A half an hour later the bell rang. Sam and Freddie didn't think it would ever ring.

The trio made their way to this lockers.

Sam and Carly left Freddie as he stopped at his locker and they went on to theirs talking

"Man I thought this day would never end!" Sam complained to Carly.

Carly sighed and nodded in agreement "I know." Carly paused and then added "So what do you think about ending the fake dating with Freddie?"

Sam fell silent for a minute.

Carly smiled knowingly "You don't want it to end do you?" Carly asked.

Sam sighed and looked down at her hands as she picked at her nails "I don't know. I think I will actually miss it." Sam admitted.

"Aw, Sam I think you should tell him how you feel." Carly encouraged.

"I'm not too sure about that Carls. I want to but I don't want it to be all weird if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way." Sam said.

"Just think about it." Carly said.

"I don't know Carls." Sam said with another sigh.

Just then Freddie walked up to the two girls smiling.

"Hey ladies…are you guys ready to leave?" He asked.

The two were about to answer but then Jonah came up to them with a smirk playing on his face.

"Not so fast there Benson." Jonah said.

The ICarly gang all rolled their eyes.

"What now Jonah?" Freddie asked.

"I think you already know why I'm here." Jonah said while eyeing Sam.

"I'm here to claim my prize." He said while walking closer to Sam.

Freddie was getting angry "Don't talk about her like that." Freddie said as he came closer to Sam and put his are around her protectively.

"Yeah what he said." Sam said back.

"I still don't believe you guys." Jonah said.

"We don't care what you think Jonah…we now it's real." Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah." Freddie backed her up.

"You guys are good…I have to admit." Jonah admitted.

"We're not acting Jonah." Freddie said.

"It's true…their not." Carly jumped in.

"What? They got you fooled?" Jonah asked in amusement.

"They are trying to fool anyone. I know real love when I see it and I know that this is real." Carly said.

Freddie and Sam went red.

"Wow…you guys must really be good. You've got the non-gullible fooled."Jonah said skeptically.

"You're not getting her…no matter what." Freddie said.

"Yeah…I already made that mistake once." Sam said while pulling Freddie closer to her.

"What will it take for you to believe us…or at least leave us alone for good?" Freddie asked.

Jonah thought for a moment and then smirked evilly "I've got something that will prove it is fake."

Freddie and Sam gave him a "yeah right" look.

"Try us." Sam said.

"Yeah I bet you don't have anything good." Freddie said.

Jonah smirked "Oh…it's good."

"Then what is it?" Carly asked.

"I want to see Freddie tell Sam that he is in love with her with a straight face. If he can't then you're lying." Jonah said proudly.

Sam and Freddie both felt their cheeks grow red but they shook it off so they can do this "challenge"

Freddie nodded "That's not hard." He said as he turned to Face Sam. He grabbed both of her hands in his and looked at her seriously. He gulped and lightly sighed.

"Sam…I love you." He managed to say without any hesitations.

Sam blushed when Freddie said this. "I love you to." She said back with a smile.

They both stared into each others eyes and smiled for what seemed like a long time to them.

Carly cleared her throat which made them break their trance.

"Um…see we told you it's real." Sam said.

Jonah nodded "That was impressive."

Sam and Freddie both breathe a sigh of relief and they both smiled.

"Finally you believe us." Freddie said proudly.

"But not convincing enough." Jonah said, making their smiled fade.

"You're kidding me right?" Freddie said.

"Seriously I can't see you two together. It's just not very believable. You guys hated each other for as long as I could remember. How can you go from hate to love in a year?" Jonah asked not convinced.

"Well maybe we always seemed like we hated each other in the pass because…um…well because we were trying to cover up our feelings." Sam tried to explain.

Jonah nodded.

"Um yeah. Didn't you ever hear the saying, If a guy and a girl constantly tease and torment each other it really means they have a crush on each other." Freddie continued.

"Yeah I did hear that saying…but I still don't believe you."

"Ugh! What else can we do to prove it?" Sam said frusterated.

Jonah chuckled "Calm down baby. I'm thinking of something." Jonah said with a smirk.

Sam and Freddie rolled their eyes.

"Well don't hurt yourself with that." Sam teased with a giggle.

Freddie smiled and let out a laugh "Good one."

Carly also laughed along.

"Ha! I got something." Jonah said.

"Finally…what is it?" Freddie asked.

"Well ever since you two told me you were together…all I've really seen you do when I come around is hold hands or put your arms around each other." Jonah started.

"And?" Sam asked.

"Well there is something that I never seen you two do that might make me believe." Jonah said trying to get them impatient.

"What is it?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I don't think I should say it." Jonah said.

"Just say it!" Freddie said annoyed.

"Do you really want to hear it?" Jonah asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" They both said in union.

"I've never seen you guys…kiss before." Jonah said.

They brought shock expressions on their faces.

"Have you guys even kissed before?" Jonah asked.

They both looked at each other and couldn't help but grin at the memory. They both nodded to each other.

"Yes…we did." Freddie said.

"Yeah right." Jonah said.

"It's true…in fact we were each others first kisses." Sam said.

"Prove it…kiss…right now." Jonah demanded.

"Uh…right here?" Sam asked.

"Yep…is their a problem?" Jonah asked with a smile.

"Uh no…but you see…we don't do PDA." Freddie explained.

"Well no one is around except us…everyone is gone home now."

Sam and Freddie both looked around them and saw that no one else where in the halls.

"Come on…this is your last chance to prove it. It's your last day. Unless you want me to have Sam." Jonah said turning to Freddie.

Sam and Freddie gave each other matching nervous looks.

"Uh…okay." Freddie said before he leaned down and landed a quick, but sweet peck on Sam's cheek.

"See there I kiss her." Freddie said.

Jonah chuckled "Not good enough Benson. I meant lips to lips."

Sam whispered in his ear "It's okay…just do it…just to get it over with."

"Are you sure?" Freddie whispered back.

Sam nodded at Freddie.

Freddie nodded back then turned to Jonah "Fine…you want to see us kiss…okay then."

Jonah nodded and watched.

Freddie turned to face Sam. They looked into each others eyes nervously. Freddie sighed and raised his hand up so it lightly lingered by Sam's cheek. They both slowly leant in towards each other. Before they could turn back, their lips touched. Their eyes widened at first but then they felt their eyes flicker closed. Sam's arms raised up and wrapped around Freddie's neck. Freddie's hand that was lingering near her cheek went to the back of her head and tangled into her hair and his other hand wrapped around her waist. Freddie deepened the kiss and Sam was quick to respond. They were soon lost in the kiss. Their bodies were pressed very close together there was barley any space between them. The kiss deepened more as Freddie's tong found access into Sam's mouth. They both smiled into the kiss. They couldn't deny it, this kiss had way more sparks then their fist kiss. They slowly parted…both not wanting the kiss to end. When they separated, they were both shocked and breathless at how they felt. Nonetheless they couldn't help but smile and blush.

They both turned to face Jonah and they saw the look of shock on his face.

Sam and Freddie could tell that, that had done the trick.

"Do you believe us now?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

Carly was also very shocked but she had a huge smile on her face.

Jonah was unable to speak.

"Wow…finally he shut up." Sam said with a matching smirk.

"H-how?" Jonah asked.

"We told you." Freddie said.

"Wow…you must really love each other. I can't deny that, that kiss was truly real." Jonah said.

"Finally you believe them." Carly said happily.

"I guess I do…I guess she's all yours man." Jonah said.

"Good." Freddie said.

"Sorry I didn't believe you." Jonah said.

"I hope you learnt your lesson." Sam said.

"I did. Well I guess I'll leave you two…to it." He said before walking off.

When he left the three best friends all busted out in laughter and high fives.

"That was amazing!" Carly said.

"That was actually really fun." Sam admitted.

"Yeah..." Freddie agreed.

Carly could tell that they needed to talk "Um…I'll just be on my way." Carly said before walking out of the building with a huge smile still plastered on her face.

Freddie and Sam were now alone. A bit of awkwardness found its way in the air.

"Well…I guess that's it then." Freddie started.

"Yeah…I guess so." Sam said while looking down at the ground.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Freddie said with a small smile on his lips.

"Well…you don't sound so happy either." Sam said.

Silence fell upon the two again.

Sam looked up at Freddie and smiled "Thanks." She said before giving his a hug.

Freddie was surprised but hugged her back with a smile.

"For what exactly?" Freddie asked as they pulled away.

Sam sighed "For everything you've done for me. From the first time you agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend, to the way you stood up for me when you got into that fight with Jonah. I think you are so brave. Just thank you." Sam said seriously.

Freddie smiled and shook his head "It was nothing really. It was worth it though. It brought us closer then we've ever been. I thought it'll never happen but it did." Freddie also said seriously.

Sam smiled and blushed "I'm actually going to miss it to be honest." Sam said before looking down at the floor, falling silent.

Freddie looked at Sam without her noticing and sighed. He knew he had to say something and he choose now to do it.

"Maybe it doesn't have to end." Freddie cautiously said.

Sam's head whipped up after hearing this and looked into Freddie's eyes "What do you mean?"

Freddie sighed "Look there's something I've been meaning to tell you for the last couple of weeks." He started to explain.

Sam sighed and nodded "I have to tell you something to."

Freddie nodded "Okay what is it?"

"You tell me first." Sam said.

"No…go ahead. Ladies first right?" Freddie said getting nervous.

Sam let out a small giggle "You were telling me first…now go before I change my mind and leave you here." Sam playfully threatened."

Freddie smiled at Sam's Samish ways "Alright, alright."

"Go ahead then…I'm all ears." Sam said.

"Okay. Well let's just say I wasn't lying." Freddie said.

"Lying about what?" Sam asked.

"About what I said earlier." Freddie explained.

"You've got to do more explaining then that." Sam said.

Freddie sighed "Okay, look Sam. These past few weeks have been the most fun I've ever had in a long time. And In these past couple of weeks I've been feeling something that I've never felt before." Freddie explained as well as he could.

Sam was surprised and shocked "What are you trying to say?"

"Well…what I said earlier that Jonah made me say was real." He said.

Sam was even more shocked "You mean…you" She was cut off.

"I do love you Sam. And most of this week I wasn't pretending." Freddie explained further.

Sam was now completely shocked at the words coming out of Freddie's mouth, she couldn't speak.

"Look…I knew this was going to be weird and that's why I didn't want to tell you but it was eating me alive inside. I hope this doesn't change anything between us. I hope that we could at least be fri…." He got cut off.

Before He knew it, Sam had placed her hands on his face and she pulled him down and gave him a shocking, passionate kiss. He quickly kissed back when he realized what was going on. Sam pulled away and now left Freddie speechless.

"I love you too." Sam said with a big smile on her face.

"What? You do?" Freddie asked shocked and happy at the same time.

Sam nodded "I do. I feel the exact same way…for awhile now. These past couple of weeks had been amazing and had opened my eyes to see that I do love you. I guess I was actually hiding it by my torments and abuse." Sam admitted.

Freddie became speechless again.

"Say something." Sam said waiting for a response.

"Freddie? Are you…" Now it was Freddie's turn to cut her off.

Freddie pulled her into him and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips and she responded happily.

They both pulled away with huge smiles on their faces.

"So…what does this mean?" Sam asked.

"Well…I wouldn't mind being your real boyfriend." Freddie said with a smirk.

"No more pretending?" Sam asked.

"No way." Freddie said.

"In that case I would love to be your girlfriend." Sam said with a big smile.

Freddie smiled back and placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

Just then Carly popped out from around the corner "Finally!" She blurted out when she reviled herself.

Sam and Freddie jumped apart in fright.

"What the heck? I thought you left." Sam said.

"Nope…I stayed…I was just hiding just to see if you would tell each other the truth and you did! I'm so proud of you guys." Carly said with a smile.

"Thanks Carls." Sam said.

"Now, lets all go get some smoothies to celebrate." Carly said.

"Oh yeah, I'm down with that." Freddie said.

"Cool…lets go." Carly said before they walked out of the building. Freddie and Sam walking hand in hand.

"Just because were together now doesn't make you not a dork." Sam teased.

"Yeah I know…but now I'm your dork." Freddie said with a smiled.

"True chiz." Sam said.

…

It's done! Yay finally there together eh? I really appreciate you guys reading and reviewing. I loved writing this story and I hope you guys really did enjoy reading it. :):):)


End file.
